


Outtake A

by LPuhuh



Series: Dark was the Night [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas/Holger，Thomas/Mats/Holger，主线剧情是什么我已经忘了……单纯想炖个肉而已……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake A

任务最后以稀里糊涂没死人也没搞砸但出了各种岔子的方式结束。如果让Holger评价，他会说“不让Philli逮着机会教育他们就是成功的任务”，Thomas大概会挥挥手撇撇嘴，“咱们都没伤，老大摆平了雇主，那个你讨厌的Hummels挂了彩，还有什么不满意的？”。说的也是，Hogler默默附议。

土耳其啤酒跟72小时之前一样难喝，距离慕尼黑的回程班机起飞还有6小时，Thomas依旧和十年前一样呱噪不堪，这会儿他正对着信号很烂的世界杯直播边看边进行Mueller式解说，这就意味着每次失败的进攻都会换来沙金色头发的男人长串的抱怨，处在落后被淘汰边缘的是西班牙队，Holger不明白为什么Thomas这么上心。当然，他更不明白为什么自己的搭档在那么多适合的工作里“挑选”了眼下这行当，他可以是一个成功的银行家或者在电视上滔滔不绝的体育评论员，该死的，如果他当时接受了拜仁青训的邀请，或许这会儿还能在巴西踢球呢。Thomas Mueller身上有许多Holger Badstuber永远没法理解的东西，即使他们朝夕相处了数不清的春夏秋冬。

他能明白的是，子弹从自己耳朵边上呼啸而过时，Thomas总是那个能及时用火力帮他压制的合格搭档。Thomas握住扳机的手从来都那么坚定有力，眼睛里没有丝毫畏惧，匕首插入肉体的速度快得来不及人眨眼，鲜血就顺着刀刃流下。他完成任务的方式从来都不华丽，甚至经常带着点外行人看起来的狗屎运，只有Basti和Philli这样的老手才明白那是一种怎样的天赋，灵敏的预判和比直觉更快的反应力。这也是为什么Holger连开口都不需要，就发现自己手里的酒瓶不知何时已经被对方挪开了去。他背靠沙发，仰起头望着纹路斑驳的天花板，血液里的酒精浓度完全不能用来解释此刻他几乎一动不动的懒散状态，然后湿热的吻从他右侧的脖子蔓延开去，先是轻轻的啃啄，接着像是为了吸引他的注意，从他的口中套出期待中的呻吟，每一次Thomas都吻得更加不留情面，一点也不公平的将Holger的头发攥在手里轻轻拉拽，让后者的咽喉充分暴露在自己舌尖下，耐心地从喉结舔吻到下巴边缘，还在这一路上短暂停留，来回吸吮。不用说，等他们走出这间屋子时，Holger的整个脖子都会布满紫红色的淤痕。

Thomas知道Holger身上的每一处弱点，他们的班机还早得很，所以在他看来，眼下是将这些弱点转化成一场马拉松式性爱的最佳时机。并不是他不喜欢粗暴直接地操Holger，但种种迹象表明这次任务中的某些事情触动了Holger的神经，而后者需要的不仅仅是一次简单的宣泄。Holger总是……他的……Thomas不喜欢定义那些不实的东西，他能确认的是，自己作为Holger现下的搭档有义务让他时刻保持“任务预备”状态。他也不喜欢将他和Holger的关系固定在某个框架里。有一天，他俩的搭档关系终会走到尽头，但在那之前，Thomas愿意为Holger付出一切，因为Holger从来就是他的，这是超越了习惯的认知，连他自己都说不好究竟哪一天才能摒弃。

在他决定停止继续肆虐金发男人的脖颈后，Thomas转而吻上对方的耳朵，将敏感的耳垂含在犬齿和舌头之间挑逗玩弄，左手托住Holger的后脑勺，右手钻进棉质T恤下面，一路攀爬来到半挺立的乳头，毫不客气地用力揉捏起来。几乎同时，一连串意义不明的音符就从Holger的嘴边冒出来。Thomas忍不住得意地加重了手上的动作，他俩第一次的时候Holger远远不像如今这般诚实直接。如今的Holger会在欲望难耐的时刻，比如眼下，扳过Thomas的脸，强迫后者吻上自己被冷落了很久的嘴唇，他扣住瘦高男人的后颈，手指陷进对方柔软的卷发里，指甲嵌进皮肤，留下同样毫不温柔的印记。

这个迫切又热烈的吻持续了一阵，直到两人都意识到它不仅没有解火的作用，反而让他们下腹的硬挺更加难以忽视才停了下来。

“到床上去？”Thomas吻了吻Holger的嘴角，轻声建议道。

“嗯……”金发男人含混地应道。忽然他拉住搭档的衣角，拽住本已起身的Thomas，强迫对方弯着腰和自己又唇舌纠缠了好一会儿。

“虽然我也很想现在就操你，”Thomas略显遗憾地将彼此拉开些距离，轻轻拍了拍因为这句话更加躁动不安的金色脑袋，劝道，“但我们需要的是床而不是沙发，Holger。”

金发男人毫不意外地摆出一贯的嫌弃表情，像是把对方的建议当成了某种侮辱，“不管在哪儿，我要应付你都绰绰有余。”

Thomas无奈地笑起来，他宠溺地点住搭档的下巴，凑近道，“随你怎么说。”继而拉住对方的手，一把将Holger从沙发上拖起，不由分说地往卧室里带。

所谓卧室不过是一张床垫，一床被褥和两个枕头而已。将被子掀开踢到一边，Thomas顺手脱掉上衣，他转过身，努了努嘴，示意金发男人也像自己那样抛弃麻烦的衣物。没等Holger懒洋洋地将T恤从头顶剥除，他就感觉到一双不老实的大手开始解他裤子上的皮带，几乎就在上衣落地的那一刻，Thomas也一并将他的牛仔裤连同内裤扯个精光。

Holger从脚底下的衣物里走出来，一丝不挂地站在那儿任由搭档用眼睛将自己生吞活剥了好几次，然后嘲讽地问道，“现在到底是谁急？”

Thomas退后一步一屁股倒在床垫上，他用手肘支撑着上半身，还穿着裤子的两腿大刺刺地张开，解开的皮带后头，是即使被内裤包裹着也能完全看清形状的挺立性器。

“谁说我急了？”Thomas露出他招牌的欠扁笑容。

对Holger来说，太过了解对方在此刻成了彻底的劣势。Thomas是个耐心的家伙，每个人都知道。某一次他担任狙击手的任务中，这家伙不眠不休甚至几乎一动不动地独自度过了48个小时，直至终结目标的性命。而Holger十分清楚Thomas在床上的耐性甚至有过之而无不及，这也是为什么作为床伴，他几乎是完美的，除了眼下这种情况。

“你要我求你？”Holger咬住下唇，不甘心地问。

“不，”Thomas从枕头底下掏出一管快用完的润滑剂，丢到金发男人的脚下，另一只手探进裤裆里揉搓着，用几乎命令的口吻说，“我要你少说多做。”

Holger咽了咽口水，好吧，如果游戏要这么玩，他奉陪就是了。捡起润滑剂，他跪在床垫边缘，分开双腿，拧开盖子，挤出一大管涂在自己的食指和中指上。顺着他的视线，Thomas扯下自己的内裤，将早已肿胀的性器全部呈现在金发男人面前，像是某种激励。

冰凉滑腻的两根手指倏地进入紧绷的身体，Holger忍不住将双腿分得更开，他的左手撑在床垫上，右手继续用最快的方式扩张自己，抬起头，他发现自己的脸几乎快要贴住Thomas的裆部，混合着麝香和雪松的味道直冲他鼻腔。

这个场景有些眼熟，也有些陌生。Thomas躺在那里，不论Holger想要什么，他都愿意给。但Holger从未说出口他究竟想要什么，好像他只要不说，这一切就不会变，一分钟可以被延长到永远。

像是掌握了读心术一般的手握住他的后颈，把他引向那个火热发烫的部位，硕大的阴茎被释放开后几乎弹在他的脸颊上，Holger下意识地张开嘴，用双唇捕捉住前液浸湿的顶部，毫不犹豫地含了进去。

“啊~”Thomas忍不住猛吸一口气，又很快恢复了自制力，将腿间那个金发的脑袋按住，鼓励他更深地替自己服务。从他的角度望去，Holger并没有放弃继续开发自己翘起的臀部，但这个别扭的姿势显然不能让他的手指到达理想的深度。

即使这样的景象着实诱人，而Holger吞吐着自己阴茎的嘴巴更是舒服得让他一辈子都不想离开，但Thomas必须考虑大局。

“停下。”

金发男人顺从地同时停止了前后的动作，他的手指从两腿之间已半湿的穴口之间滑出来，发出折磨人理智的声响。抬起头，Holger比最开始更加不满地蹙起眉毛，“这次又要玩什么花样？”

“不玩花样，”Thomas对搭档时不时的闹脾气已经司空见惯，他拿起润滑剂，挤出足够的量均匀涂抹在自己的硬挺上，“我只是觉得你应该准备好了。”

Holger眯起眼打量了会半躺的男人，最终还是决定不和他计较。以爬行的姿势挪到Thomas上方，Holger跨坐下来，几乎同一时间，他就毫不犹豫用右手握住沾满了润滑剂的阴茎，往自己并未做太多扩张的穴口里送。

“你该慢一点……”Thomas的话刚出口，就被对方用吻堵住了后半句话。Holger整个人的重量全压在他身上，迫使他回应这个显然是出于不耐烦才送上门的吻。右手抚摸着金发男人光滑的脊背，他没有忘记帮助搭档进行下一阶段的任务。刚才沾染了润滑剂的大拇指分开对方的臀瓣，让Holger可以不用花费太多力气就将自己的性器吞进紧致火热的甬道。

一开始只有敏感的顶部才能进入，但倔强的Holger并不打算慢慢适应，他挺起身，每一次下落都将体内的性器吞得更深，直到他终于将Thomas全部包裹住才停下来。

一手扶住Holger的腰，另一手缓缓套弄对方顶住他腹部的硬物，Thomas开始怀疑起自己今天是否真的能帮搭档排解那看不见也摸不着的心事。

还未等他琢磨出新的对策，房门忽然被打开了。Thomas本能地捡起床垫边的枪，对准门外的不速之客。

“哦……抱歉，”Mats Hummels听起来并没有太多歉意，话音里倒是充满了戏谑，“我发誓我有敲门。另外下次记得接一下电话，好吗？”

“任务完成的规矩是不再联系，又不是第一次，你连这都不懂？”Thomas冷冷诘问，他放下枪，同时示意Holger从自己身上下来。但显然他的搭档并不这么想。就着这样连接在一起的姿势，Holger的胯部还向前挺动了一次，这让Thomas万分庆幸他早已放下手中的枪。从难耐的情欲潮热里清醒过来一点，Holger的反常态度引起了Thomas警惕，就他对搭档的了解而言，被人围观从来不是Holger的爱好。

“上头要我们护送那对双胞胎回去。”Hummels习惯性地耸肩，末了才想起替Holger挡了一颗子弹的伤口还新的很，吃痛地“嘶”了一声。

“先是让我们绑架他们，然后改成杀了他们，现在又要我们当他们的保镖？”Holger的手勾在Thomas的脖子上，用不可置信地口吻向后者抱怨，“Basti和Philli到底在想什么？”

“拜托，能不能别在这种时候提Basti和Philli……”Thomas压低声音警告。但他的话显然只起到适得其反的作用，因为接下来Holger又抬起臀部，毫不留情地往下碾压起来，“操……”Thomas扶住Holger的后背，咒骂出声。

“看起来我们的Holger还是和以前一样主动。”刚才还背对着他们的Hummels不仅没有选择在传完话之后乖乖离开，反而决定以前所未有的厚脸皮态度留下来欣赏眼前这两个家伙提供的免费激情秀。

“闭嘴！”这次开口的是眼下这一尴尬场景的始作俑者。

“我不介意你过来闭上我的嘴，”黑发男人干脆靠在门框上好整以暇地说，“只是我不觉得你愿意离开Thomas和他的……”

“操你妈的！”Holger抱住Thomas的脖子，浑身都开始颤抖起来。他不知道自己想证明什么，他和Mats Hummels之间并不存在谁欠谁。好吧，也许今天是他欠对方一命，但这也不代表他有权利拉着Thomas ……

“你想要什么？Holger……”Thomas轻声问道。

“我不知道……”Holger加快了胯部挺动的节奏，他希望自己能赶快射出来，这样闹剧或许才能快点结束。

“好吧，”Thomas低声叹了口气，然后对着门边的黑发男人沉声道，“你可以留下，因为出于我无法理解的原因，Holger仍然想要你。”被提到名字的人显然被搭档的提议给惊呆了，他甚至忘了抗议，只是默默地趴在Thomas身上，也不敢回头看Hummels的反应。

Hummels那张总表现出大局在握神色的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但他很快恢复了常态，二话不说就扯开了领带和衬衣。

但当同样赤裸的Mats跪在床边抱住Holger滚烫的后背，在他肩膀上留下一连串轻吻时，“接下来该怎么办”这个问题几乎同时写在三个人迷茫困惑的脸上。

“也许我应该……”Mats的手指顺着金发男人的前胸滑向他的下腹，Thomas适时放开手，转而躺下去，将所有的精力都放在顶弄Holger体内那点上，后者忍不住发出一阵阵满足的叹息，刚才还只是紧紧包裹自己的火热触感渐渐变成能够融化他所有意志的感官黑洞，湿滑的后穴吸吮着他的硬挺，缓慢而缠绵。睁开眼睛，他能看到Hummels的手掌环住Holger的阴茎急速套弄着，同时在那已经布满了青紫的脖子上留下新的痕迹。这一幕既让Thomas愤怒，也让他意识到自己该做点什么。

“想用嘴帮他吗？”Thomas抚摸着Holger分开的大腿，几乎听不出情绪地说。

金发男人终于在失神的快感里回过神，他迷糊地点点头，看起来根本没听清Thomas刚才的话。但Hummels可是听得一清二楚，他很快挪到Holger身前，有些粗暴地将那颗金色的脑袋拉到自己裆部，粉红色舌头很快缠住了他半硬的性器，分开的唇瓣熟练地将那玩意儿送进喉咙深处，黑发男人也没客气，抓住短短的金色发丝，用自己的节奏操弄起对方的嘴来。没过多久，上下都被填满的Holger就只能发出轻微的呜咽声，说不清是满足还是痛苦。

Thomas的手再一次覆上Holger的性器，这一次他没有半点保留，而是用对方最喜欢的节奏上下套弄，偶尔用指甲刮擦过被前液润湿得一塌糊涂的顶部，偶尔挤压敏感的球体，抬起头他能看到Holger吸吮的节奏也变得更加狂乱，没有章法。他按住对方累得几乎没法再动弹的腰，将自己一次次顶得更深，直到那个金发的笨蛋将粘稠的液体陆续喷洒在他腹部。刚才还被操得红肿麻木的小穴忽然开始不自觉地收缩，Thomas猛得冲刺了几下，终于射在了Holger体内最深处。

这边Mats Hummels也并没有坚持多久，在快要高潮前，他将自己从Holger嘴里退了出来，白色的浑浊有一部分沾染上了Holger的嘴唇，还没等他来得及将自己的精液从金发男人的唇上擦去，Thomas就抢先一步吻住了他的搭档。这个吻更像是宣告式的占有，像是在说今天的一切只因为他俩的允许才会发生。Mats当然明白，从他见到Thomas和Holger的第一次开始他就明白了。但Mats Hummels并没有当个好人的习惯，所以他没有向这两个家伙挑明的义务。谁知道，命运最后还是来到了一个相同的终点。对此，Hummels只希望他的“牺牲”没有白费。

“谢谢你们的盛情邀请。”黑发男人站起身开始穿衣，“九点机场见。在那之前我会看好那对双胞胎。你们……请随意。”Hummels挑起嘴角，没再说什么就走了出去。

Thomas抱住全身无力，躺倒在自己怀里，不住喘息又睡意渐浓的Holger，吻了吻对方的额头，开始考虑将他俩画一个框框放进去也许不是一个糟糕透顶的主意。至少那样的话，他大概不会再需要和Mats Hummels这种人来分享自己的搭档了。

**Author's Note:**

> 有啥脑洞欢迎建议~趁着世界杯我感觉自己还有希望多撒点土或者再开发点猎奇的CP（揍……


End file.
